


Tool Time

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville RPF
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael observed something on set that had him making plans. Tom obliged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tool Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megabat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/gifts).



[](http://s947.photobucket.com/albums/ad318/twinsarein3/?action=view&current=ToolTime-ctbn60.jpg)

Michael knocked on the door to Tom’s trailer, and then put both hands behind his back as he began whistling. The item he was hiding softly hit the back of his legs as he bounced on his feet. Normally, he’d just go on in after knocking, but Tom was becoming a stickler for privacy, and had started locking the door to his trailer.

Just about to raise his hand to knock again, he put it quickly back behind him when the door jerked open. Tom looked down at him, a big smile creasing his lips when he realized who it was.

Tom’s beautiful smile. Michael basked in it for a second, before taking the silent invitation to enter. He liked Tom’s smile much more that Clark’s, because Tom’s was real. Clark’s smiles were almost as wonderful, but Michael didn’t enjoy them as much, because they adorned his face only when the script called for them.

As Tom backed through his trailer, not looking away from Michael’s face, expression morphing from smiling to intent, Michael felt his breathing speed up in anticipation. Slowly, he brought his hands from behind his back, and had the pleasure of seeing Tom’s face darken in the beginnings of lust.

“So you did notice.”

Gliding forward, working his body more like Lex, Michael closed the gap between them. “If you mean that I noticed you semi-hard in Clark’s jeans today, and that you brushed yourself against the workbench as we did that scene in the barn, then yes. I did notice.”

Pressing against Tom’s taller body, Michael didn’t need to see that the younger man was on his way to being hard again. Michael smirked up at him. “It’s hard to miss when the bulge in your pants begins to grow.”

Raising his hands, Tom cupped Michael’s cheeks, and brushed his thumbs over the corners of his mouth as he lowered his head. “Only if you’re looking.”

Warm, dry lips cover his, and Michael moaned into the feeling. Dropping the item he’d brought, he pressed himself harder against his lover, twining his arms around his neck, and raising a leg to hook onto Tom’s hip. Pressing their hardening erections together. He shivered when Tom’s hands dropped to cup his ass, pulling him even closer, until barely a millimeter separated their bodies.

Pulling back with a last suck to Michael’s lower lip, Tom looked down at him, his eyes heavy-lidded with desire. “I see what you brought. What do you want to be done with it?”

Starting to speak, Michael stopped to clear his throat. Just the thought was enough to excite him into gutturalness. “I want to blow you while you’re naked except for that.”

“Jesus, Michael!” Tom closed his eyes and breathed deeply, and Michael was pleased at the effect his declaration had on his lover.

After Tom visibly struggled for control, he quickly started stripping. Michael watched avidly as each new area of skin was bared. He had to swallow a moan when Tom didn’t stop until he was standing in front of Michael completely naked. Then, he bent to pick up the tool belt that Michael had taken from the set, and fastened it around his waist, The bulk of the tools hanging down from his hip.

The sight in front of him made Michael’s breathing pick up even more, and his own cock got even harder behind his zipper. This is what he’d been picturing on set today. As Lex talked about Lionel wanting him back in Metropolis, mentioning his brother Julian to Clark for the first time, and Clark’s relationship with Ryan, Michael had been mentally stripping away Clark’s flannel, and seeing Tom’s bronzed, sculpted body framed by that damn tool belt.

Taking a step closer to Tom, Michael dropped to his knees and sucked Tom’s dick into his mouth without any warning. He sank down on the thick, warm length and moaned around it as it filled his mouth.

At the first touch of Michael’s mouth to his erection, Tom threw his head back and gasped. His hands flew up to wrap around Michael’s shaved skull, his calloused fingertips catching on the slight stubble that had grown in the few hours since Lex’s scenes were done.

Loving the feel of those big hands almost completely covering his bare head, Michael sucked hard when he had as much of Tom’s length in his mouth as possible, and he swirled his tongue around the crown when he pulled back. Pushing back down, he let his tongue tickle along the underside, before sucking again in earnest.

Letting himself get lost in the sounds from above, and the taste and feel of Tom’s cock in his mouth, Michael lost track of time. Every time he pushed to take more, and finally he could feel the leather of the belt against his forehead.

Hooking his fingers over the belt, Michael started to pull Tom into his face, until Tom got the idea. “You want me to fuck your face, Michael? Make this belt move as I snap my hips?”

The thought made Michael moan again, and pull harder on the belt. If he had a third hand, he’d try and get his own pants open, so he could fuck into his fist. He wasn’t willing to let go of the belt, though.

Especially when Tom started moving, hips working slowly at first, and then faster when Michael urged him on. The tool part of the belt began to bounce a little, and as Tom sped up, it started to slap against the taut skin of his ass.

The sound drove Michael wild, and he opened his mouth just a little wider, Tom sinking just that much deeper. Apparently, it was more than Tom could take, because his whole body began to shake, and he slumped forward. His hands slipped to Michael’s shoulders to hold himself up, as his dick started pulsing down his lover’s throat.

Swallowing every drop he could, Michael swirled his tongue around Tom’s slowly softening erection, cleaning him from base to tip. Only when he was satisfied that he’d gotten every drop of flavor, did Michael start to draw away.

As soon as Tom slipped free of his mouth and sank to his knees in front of him, Michael frantically fought with the fastenings of his jeans. He wanted, needed, friction right now. Finally, he got them open, the zipper sliding over his sensitive flesh pure torture, but before he could lay a finger on himself, Tom pushed him back.

Startled, Michael rocked back on his haunches and looked at Tom with unfocused eyes. Before he could speak, Tom grabbed both of Michael’s hands and put them behind his back, holding them there with one enormous paw.

Inching forward, Tom widened his knees so that Michael’s slotted between them. Gaping at his lover, Michael went rigid when Tom’s other hand wrapped around Michael’s diamond hard erection, and started to pull.

“Fucking pervert, aren’t you? Turning me into one, too. Every time I see that damn belt from now on, I’m going to get hard. Of course, you’ll have to think of me that way, know how hard I am. Your fantastic imagination will fixate on all the ways I’m going to fuck you once we’re off set, and alone.”

The angle was awkward, but Tom made it work, and Michael’s eyes rolled back as a large thumb swiped through the small pool at the tip of his dick, and then used it to glide over the glans under the head. “Maybe I won’t wait until we’re alone, though. Maybe I’ll take you up to the loft while we’re on a break, bend you over that ancient couch, and fuck you. My come will slide down your legs as we go back to work. Every time Lex rolls his hips, you’ll feel it marking you up.”

Bending forward, Tom sucked a mark against Michael’s neck, and that was it. His body arching as much as it could with the hold Tom had on him, Michael cried out, and his cock pulsed its release onto Tom’s fist.

Panting, Michael started to fall when Tom released his hold, but his lover caught him and lowered them both to the floor, stretching out beside him. “Jesus, MIchael, you come up with the best ways to relax after a long day of shooting. You don’t suppose that this is the reason so many fans think there’s something between Clark and Lex, do you?”

As exhausted as he suddenly was, Michael couldn’t help but snort with laughter. “Nah. They just see what they want to see. I’m sure no one suspects that anything is going on between us.”

Tilting his head, Tom smirked at him in a very Lexian, and non-Clark way. “Of course they don’t. So, let’s give them more to not suspect and go back to my place after we clean up. I’ll demonstrate some of the ways I’m going to fuck you as punishment for giving me a Pavlovian response to this belt.”

Michael’s only response was to quickly start cleaning up.


End file.
